Favorite Mario Kart Game 2018
by breath20k
Summary: It's the 12th annual Mario Awards and the results are in for this year's Favorite Mario Kart Game. Which game deserves the golden trophy? Read on and find out. Special Thanks to the Super Mario Wiki.


**Favorite Mario Kart Game 2018**

 **(Special Thanks to the Super Mario Wiki)**

It's a beautiful night at Mario Kart Stadium where the 12th annual Mario Awards are taking place. Everyone is cheering for this as Lakitu came in with a smile. He said, "Good evening, Mario Kart Stadium! Welcome to the Mario Awards and the announcement for this year's Favorite Mario Kart Game!"

Everyone in the stadium cheered as Lakitu is about to announce the results. Then he said, "Tonight, ten games have entered the stadium and with 1,771 votes cast in this category, only one game can take home the checkered flag so, are you ready for the official results?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd replied.

"All right, then! Let's begin the ceremony with the bronze trophy, shall we?" Lakitu said as he took out the bronze envelope, "In 3rd place tonight is a game that has not one, but two characters in a kart. It also introduced Toadette to the franchise and brand new battle games. The bronze trophy for this year, with 240 votes is... _**MARIO KART: DOUBLE DASH!**_ "

Just then, Toadette came in to the podium as she accepted the bronze trophy from Lakitu. She said, "Thank you for this award, Lakitu! This is the second time that Double Dash won third place and I'm so happy for this!"

Lakitu smiled and said, "Of course you are, Toadette. Congratulations."

Toadette smiled as she took third place. Then Lakitu took out the silver envelope and said, "Okay! Now let's move on to our runner-up for this year. In second place is a game that has twelve-player racing. It also introduced bikes and tricks to the series, as well as special online tournaments. With 296 votes, the silver trophy for this year is... _**MARIO KART WII!**_ "

Just then, Rosalina came in as she accepted the trophy from Lakitu. He said, "Congratulations on your second place finish once again, Rosalina!"

"Thank you, Lakitu," Rosalina replied, "I'm so glad to take home second place for the second year in a row and it's quite an honor."

Lakitu agreed as Rosalina held up the trophy. Then he took out the golden envelope and said, "Well ladies and gentlemen, it all comes down to this. Inside this golden envelope is the final game that you've chosen in this category and before I read this, I would like to thank the Super Mario Wiki for this amazing ceremony. And now, it is time to reveal your favorite Mario Kart Game for 2018! Mario Kart Stadium... _**ARE YOU READY?**_ "

The crowd agreed as they cheered for this moment.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Okay, then! Here we go! Drum roll, please!"

With that, the drum roll began to play as Lakitu opened up the golden envelope. Then he looked at the final results to himself and said, "The winner of this award is a game that introduced anti-gravity mechanics and Mario Kart TV. It also has the most courses in the series with a total of 48 and it allows you to drive on an ATV. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Mario Kart fans of all ages! For the fifth year in a row, your favorite Mario Kart game for 2018, with a grand total of 882 votes is..."

Everyone held their breath as they await the final results. The drum roll continued on for a few seconds and then...

And then...

It is time.

 _BANG!_

The drum roll finished with a bang as Lakitu took out the card from the envelope. He looked at it for a few moments and then...

The final game has been revealed.

" _ **MARIO KART 8 / MARIO KART 8 DELUXE!**_ "

Just then, Bowser Jr. jumped for joy as the entire stadium cheered for the official announcement with fireworks exploding all across the stadium. He spun in his shell and ran to the podium to collect his trophy.

Lakitu came to Bowser Jr. with the golden trophy and said with a smile, "Congratulations, Bowser Jr.! The golden trophy is all yours!"

"Thank you, Lakitu," Bowser Jr. replied as he hugged him while accepting the trophy, "I am truly honored to win this award for the fifth year in a row and it's all thanks to you, the fans. I would also like to thank Nintendo and the Super Mario Wiki for this amazing achievement. I hope that you'll keep playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and remember the most important part about the game... _**HAVE FUN!**_ "

With that, Bowser Jr. held the trophy up high as the entire stadium cheered for him.


End file.
